


nothing I expected (but everything I wanted)

by agentmmayy



Series: Tumblr Baby Fic Prompts [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy
Summary: When Robbie and Daisy are faced with an unexpected pregnancy, they have a talk about what to do and what their future could hold.





	nothing I expected (but everything I wanted)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvelthismarvelthat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelthismarvelthat/gifts).



> based on the prompt: quakerider + "“I thought I was pregnant but the test must have been wrong. I’m not.” from my amazing friend alina!!! hope you enjoy <3

“I thought I was pregnant, but the test must have been wrong. I’m not.”

Daisy let out a sound between a sob and a laugh. “Thanks for clarifying.”

Robbie sighed, pushing himself off the bathroom doorframe he was leaning on. He set the negative pregnancy test in his hands that _he_ had taken onto the bathroom counter behind him before walking forward.

In front of him, Daisy was sitting on the bed, every inch of her hunched form conveying the stress Robbie felt as well. She was leaned forward, elbows on her knees and hands clasped before her. Gripped between her white knuckles was a little white stick. As he got closer, Robbie could once again see the two bright lines displayed on the screen. His heart flipped inside of his chest as the light humor he had just exhibited began to fade away.

This was real. _That_ test was positive as well as the other two on the nightstand beside their bed.

He had picked them up from the pharmacy earlier that morning when Daisy asked him to. A few days ago, Robbie had asked Daisy if she had her period yet since the familiar red dot on the calendar for the month was missing. Living together had opened Robbie’s eyes to different, more intimate facts about Daisy and one was that her period was extremely regular.

Together, they waited for another long, tense week but no period arrived. Waiting for the tests felt longer than the week they had waited but soon, the results were in, and all four tests were positive.

“How can we take care of a baby?” Daisy asked, still staring at the test in her hands. “How can we raise a kid?”

“I mean,” Robbie began. “I like to think I’ve done a pretty good job with Gabe, but he was older, our parents had already done most of the hard work.”

“This baby won’t come out thirteen years old,” Daisy said, glancing at him. “We’ll have to teach them everything.”

It took a moment for her words to process in Robbie’s mind, but as soon as they did, Robbie blurted, “We’re keeping it?” He asked, shifting so he could face Daisy. “You want this baby, Daisy?”

Daisy directed her gaze back down to her hands, staring at the test. Her shoulder tensed, her grip grew tighter, and Robbie expected her to say _no,_ but then Daisy whispered,

“I know what it feels like not to be wanted.”

Her words were like a punch to the stomach.

Robbie knew about Daisy’s life, how she went through foster home after foster home and still never received back the love she freely gave, or the family she desired. In Daisy’s mind then, she was only another child in the system, another lost, unwanted and unloved soul.

“But do you want this baby, though?” Robbie repeated, shoving down the flicker of hope. “Daisy-“

“I want them,” Daisy said firmly. Her mind was made up. She looked back at him. “I want to raise them with the love I wish I got growing up.”

“So, we’re doing this?”

Daisy nodded, smiling through the tears in her eyes. “We’re doing this.”

“We’re doing this,” Robbie repeated, teetering on the edge of fear and elation.

Robbie flopped back onto the bed, an awed whisper leaving him as well as the breath from his lungs. “We’re going to be _parents_.”

At the mention of parents, Daisy pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes, groaning, “Coulson and May are going to freak.”

“Hey,” Robbie sat up, touching her shoulder gently. “They’ll be thrilled; they love you.”

“They’re still mad at me for leaving,” Daisy protested, referring to the time only a few months ago where she had left Shield in the wake of Hive. She shook her head adamantly. “I don’t- I can’t disappoint them again.”

“They were never mad at you,” Robbie assured her. “Maybe hurt and worried but never mad.”

Daisy didn’t know how it was possible, but Robbie always had the right words to say at the right times. And most times, he was right. She glanced at him, smiling. “You’re going to be a great dad.”

“And you’re going to be an amazing mother,” Robbie said without hesitation. There was only confidence in his voice as he spoke those words because he knew they were true.

Before Daisy could say anything else or deny it, Robbie grabbed Daisy and carefully rolled her underneath him further onto the bed. Her soft shriek of surprise followed by breathy laughter were sounds Robbie could be satisfied with listening to forever.

Once she was beneath him, Robbie pressed a kiss to her cheek before moving further down. Now at Daisy’s waist, he rested his cheek on her hipbone and peered up at her, a question in his eyes. Daisy nodded.

Robbie reached his hand up, lifting the hem of Daisy’s shirt, so her stomach was visible. It was still flat, as expected this early on in pregnancy, but to Robbie, it was beautiful, scars included. If he squinted Robbie thought he could see the faintest hint of roundness below her bellybutton, but that was a stretch.

He nuzzled Daisy’s stomach, lips brushing against the soft skin of her abdomen before whispering, “Hi.”

Of course, nothing happened. The baby, or the ball of cells at this point, couldn’t hear him, but Robbie didn’t care.

“Hi there pequeño,” Robbie murmured. He let go of Daisy’s shirt, trailing his fingers down close to his mouth where he caressed Daisy’s stomach approximately where the baby was. “It’s Papa.”

Above him, Daisy gave a watery laugh. Without taking his eyes away from her stomach, Robbie reached up with his hand, removing it from her stomach to grab one of hers. Daisy’s hand laid atop his as he rested their hands back onto her stomach. She twined their fingers together, squeezing.

“And this is Mama.” Robbie rubbed Daisy’s hand over her belly. “We don’t really know what we’re doing,” Robbie said, “But we love you very much and can’t wait to meet you.”

The next seconds that followed were filled with an awed silence as it began to sink in. They were really having a baby. It wasn’t just some fantasy Robbie allowed himself to briefly think about. It was real.

Then, Daisy tugged on his hand. Her voice was thick as she said, “Come here.”

With one last kiss to her stomach, Robbie rejoined Daisy further up the bed. As he laid down beside her, Daisy snuggled into him, keeping their hands together as they shifted to finally lay still, wrapped up in each other. Daisy’s head was on his chest, her hands gripping his shirt, seeking comfort. Robbie held her close, kissing her forehead.

“I’m scared,” Daisy whispered once they settled.

“Me too,” Robbie replied. He moved his hand from stroking Daisy’s hair to rub her back. “But we can do it,” he said. “Me and you? We’re the best team.”

Daisy gave a hum of agreement before tilting her chin up to rest on his chest. She leaned in for a kiss, murmuring, “We are.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! you can come talk to me and prompt on tumblr where I am also agentmmayy :)


End file.
